Nowadays, more and more computer users and game players have a higher requirement on the comfort level, tactile feel and quality of computer use. As one of computer peripherals, keyboard has also undergone a certain changes. Mechanical keyboards are not only the fanciers' favorite, but also favored by more and more users who are admirers of quality and tactile feel.
As is well known, each and every key of a mechanical keyboard includes an independent keyboard switch. Such keyboard switch comprises a base and a housing, and the base and the housing are engaged to form a cavity, in which keymodule, spring, static contact piece, dynamic contact piece and LED lamp, etc. are placed. Due to its own structural characteristics, the mechanical keyboard switch of the aforesaid structure has such problems as short service life, long switch response time and poor contact stability, etc. Furthermore, ingress of dust or liquid into the keyboard switch can easily interfere with the normal operation of the keyboard switch.